Stan Marsh Flew Out the Cuckoo's Window
by Shadowgate
Summary: Stan messed up but his friends are there for him.
1. Chapter 1

Stan Marsh Flew Out The Cuckoo's Window

By Shadowgate

…

Last night Stan Marsh got up at midnight and threw on some dark clothes including an Asking Alexandria t-shirt. When he got back at 4AM and turned on the lights he saw a camera on his bed with pictures that were taken. There was a note from his mom that said "I HEARD YOU, MOM!"

He said "oh no" out loud and then he saw the room of his door open. His mom and dad were there.

Stan said " I'm guilty as charged mom and dad ha ha Goddamn it!"

Sharon said "I'll say Goddamn it alright Mister. We'll be dealing with you in the morning now get your ass back in bed and don't get up until 8AM. You'll have your shower and breakfast and then at 9 you'll sit in the living room so we can deal with you."

Randy said "living room 9 AM sharp don't you fight or resist or you'll really be fucked let me tell you buddy boy."

Stan said "yes dad I'll cooperate fully."

Randy said "you better."

That morning after Stan had his shower, brushed teeth, and ate breakfast he marched into the living room at 8:45. He said "mom 15 minutes to go I'm ready."

Sharon said "good just stay there for the 15 minutes and we'll be there."

Five minutes later the doorbell is heard. Randy opens the door and see Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny.

Randy says "Stan's in trouble and he will likely be grounded a while so you all need to take off. Sorry but he can't play."

Kyle said "oh no what did he do?

Randy said "he can tell you later at school."

Stan said "dad let them stay to watch my punishment. My friends and I get punished in front of each other all the time. Especially Cartman."

Sharon said "hey good idea. Stan's friends should say. We can embarrass Stan in front of his friends to teach him a lesson."

Stan said "oh yeah well having friends for support we'll help me at least."

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman walked into Stan's living room and Kyle said "I'm your best friend forever but your parents look pissed. Chances are you won't get sympathy from me."

Cartman and Kenny said "whoa!"

Stan said "oh gee thanks Kyle."

Sharon said "well Stan looks like you'll get public humiliation for what you did Stan and I'm happy with that."

Stan said "thanks for inviting them to watch mom and dad."

Kyle said "wait you told your mom to invite us to watch your punishment."

Kenny said "yeah Stan you invited us."

Stan said "oh yeah I did come to think of it."

Randy laughed "don't try to chuck it back on your mom."

Stan said" this will be like a teen court jury where the kids humiliate the kid who got in trouble."

Kyle asked "what did you do Stan?"

Sharon said "All off you three sit down with Stan silently and we'll told you what he did. Stan you stay on total silence at all time because you're in trouble."

When Stan watched his friends sit down, Cartman in a chair, and Kenny and Kyle beside him on the couch he knew this would not be a fun memory with friends.

Sharon said "alright boys last night Stan snuck out his window. He want to go have fun in the night. Here's the deal Stan. You're a minor under 18 and you can't be out late at night without parents. Furthermore you put your safety in danger. There are maniacs that kidnap children in the middle of the night and they rape them and kill them.

Stan said "that happens to teenage girls."

Randy said "there are male pedophiles to Stan."

Stan said "oh that's right hey remember when Cartman brought them over? That NAMBLA group?"

Kyle said "yeah Stan and members of that group don't just hunt together. They hunt alone."

Stan said "ohh good point Kyle."

Cartman yelled out "HEY I HAD NO IDEA THOSE FAGS WERE GOING TO TRY TO RAPE US!"

Kyle said "well relax Cartman that's over with and you made your public apology."

Cartman said "yes" and then he giggled and said "you know how on teen court when the kids have to write apology letters or make public apologies in court. Oh it's funny."

Kyle said "what's funny about it? It's embarrassing and just because it's an alternative sentencing court to juvenile hall doesn't mean it's going to result in easy punishment. The teen jury decides on community service and makes them apologize. It's for first time offenders."

Randy said "yes I've seen the reports myself. I'd sure hate to be one those kids."

Cartman said "yeah Mister Marsh it sure would suck if a kid had a jury of his peers and they told him he had to publicly apologize to his parents. That would be so humiliating for him."

Stan starts shaking and giggling nervously and then he says "shut up Cartman."

Soon after Stan notices Kyle and Kenny with their arms folded and their eyebrows wide up.

Sharon said "gee Stan it looks like a jury of your friend's just handed down a verdict. How about that!"

Stan said "yes how about that" and then he smirks at his friends.

Randy said "your mother and I are waiting."

Stan gets choked up and says "mom, dad I made a foolish choice to sneak out last night without your permission. It was without a doubt the wrong thing to do. I know I'm going to be grounded for at least a month."

Sharon said "you got a month to serve alright that's for Goddamn sure."

Kyle said "better one month than eternally dead in a ditch because a pervert got you."

Cartman said "what if when you snuck out your window you landed in a pile of cow crap?"

Stan said "there are no cows in my backyard fat ass."

Kenny said "what if your parents decided to have you arrested for breaking curfew and held you in juvenile hall for a day or two to teach you a lesson?"

Stan said "oh Kenny don't give them any ideas I'll just deal with having you guys as the alternative sentencing to juvenile hall. You guys voted that I should apologize and I will say you guys were right."

Kyle said "hey Stan remember Thanksgiving when you snuck out? You showed up late and then we found out you didn't have permission to come with us? We had to run from the police and your mom arrived back at Cartman's house soon after. That was funny when she yelled through the bullhorn "STAN THIS IS YOUR MOTHER!"

Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all started laughing.

Stan said "yes well she was really mad at me so she grabbed the police man's bullhorn and yelled."

Cartman said "I'll say she was mad Goddamn."

Stan said "it's not funny you guys I really messed up."

Kyle said "just like now when you snuck out your window last night."

Stan said "yes Kyle and like I said I really messed up."

Tears started rolling down Stan's face and Stan said "while one best friend loves humiliation it's an honor to have two best friends who believe in justice and will tell you when you owe your mother an apology."

Stan hugs Kyle.

Sharon said "oh and Stan even when we got you home and punished you after the holidays I must say your cute bare baby butt was just so cute. Oh and you deserved the spanking I gave you for going to Nevada without permission let me tell you young man."

Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny laugh their asses off.

Stan yelled "MOM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MENTIONED THAT IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS!"

Shelly started laughing her ass off and so did Randy.

Sharon smiled but Stan yelled "MOM THAT WAS A PRIVATE MOTHER AND SON MOMENT!"

Stan breaks down and cries big time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Stan Marsh Flew out the Cuckoo's Window

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

Stan took off to his room and slammed the door.

Cartman said "oh shit guys he's really humiliated."

Kenny said "well you'd be embarrassed to if your mom did that in front of us Cartman."

Cartman said "oh I know which is why I'm glad it was Stan and not me."

Kyle said "Cartman you are such a self-centered asshole."

Sharon said "oh I went way too far humiliating him like that and I do owe Stan a big apology."

Tears start coming down Sharon's eyes.

Randy said "here I'll go talk to him."

Kyle insisted otherwise and he walked up the stairs. He knocked on Stan's door and Stan asked "who the fuck is it?"

Kyle answered and said "hey your best friend is here to lend support."

Stan said "oh sure Kyle your verdict of making me apologize was supportive. Oh and when you and Kenny and fat ass laughed at me, well that was great support for me Kyle."

Kyle said "Stan come on now please just come out."

Kyle tried to open the door but it was locked.

A second later Stan opened the door. He said "maybe after I'm done being grounded you and I can listen to Motley Crue and have a great time but until then I do need your support."

Stan wiped the tears off his face and they both hugged.

Stan and Kyle walked down the stairs together and Stan said "okay I want to say goodbye to you guys and I'll see you in school."

Sharon said "Stan I'm sorry I mentioned that I shouldn't have but yes indeed your friends need to leave right now because you are grounded for a month."

Kyle put his arm around Stan and said "hang in there Stan."

Kenny said "don't be embarrassed over a spanking. My mom gave me a couple and said she did so because she doesn't want me to grow up to be like my dad. Oh and last week my dad tried to spank my brother but he tripped over a beer bottle and hit his head on the wall. He was out cold big time but we're used to him being out cold at my house."

Everyone laughed their asses off.

Kyle said "hey Stan before I leave I just want to say hang in there."

Stan replied "I will Kyle."

All of a sudden Stan felt a swat on his ass.

Stan yelled "KYLE!"

Everyone laughed and Stan was embarrassed.

THE END


End file.
